onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Hood (Birth)
Robin, formerly known as Baby Hood, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the eighth episode of the fifth season. History }} }} In the convent's nursery room, Baby Hood and baby Neal are kept together in individual cribs. After returning to Storybrooke from Oz, Zelena disguises herself as Mother Superior and enters the babies' room, where Belle is visiting the children. Belle senses something is off with the head nun, and Zelena assures her everything is fine, but her cover is blown once the real Mother Superior arrives. Reverting to herself, Zelena tries to take away her daughter, while Belle attempts to stop her. From the Underworld, Hades makes Mr. Gold open a portal to Storybrooke, intending to get Zelena's child. Back in Storybrooke, Mother Superior prepares to stop Zelena with magic, but before she can, an earthquake gives way to a portal. Belle grabs the baby and falls into the portal, with Zelena diving in to follow them, and all three land in the Underworld. Not trusting Zelena with the baby, Belle flees to the library, where she reunites with Mr. Gold. Zelena joins Regina and Robin in looking for Belle, who they later run into. When Baby Hood gets fussy, Zelena suggests that she can feed her with the formula bottle. Robin relents, only because Zelena's magic isn't working, but when Zelena regains her powers, she douses the trio with a blast before running off with her daughter. However, after realizing her magic injured her child, she forfeits her to Robin, knowing she can't protect their child from Hades. On return to the apartment, Regina plays with the baby, fondly noting that her eyes resemble Robin's. For the time being, Robin decides to not name his daughter, in fear Hades will have power over her because of it. He also makes plans to take her to the forest to hide her from Hades. Later, Hades reveals to Zelena that he never wanted her child for a time spell, and he only wanted to get the child away from the heroes for her sake. Robin later goes to the forest with his daughter to hide her from Hades. While Robin continues to stay in the forest with his baby girl, David gets supplies for the infant. On his way back to the apartment, he runs into his twin brother, James, who knocks him out and takes his place. With the bag of supplies, James meets up with Emma, and they head out to find Robin in the forest. Once Robin shows up, with his daughter in a baby carrier, James slaps an enchanted cuff on Emma, disabling her magic, before drawing a loaded gun. Cruella joins James, revealing to Emma and Robin that she is kidnapping the baby to force Hades into reviving her. Robin tries to resist by shooting an arrow into James' chest, but it has no effect on him. Later, the baby is left in Cruella's car as James and Cruella prepare to throw Emma and Robin into the River of Lost Souls. After David knocks James away with a punch, Robin and Emma break free. While Emma goes to Hook, Robin rushes to retrieve his daughter. With his daughter, Robin enters the Underbrooke library, finding Regina with not only her allies, but also Zelena and Hades. He is alarmed by this, but Regina insists the two can be trusted. As everyone waits on Emma and Hook to finish finding ambrosia, the portal to return home has finally opened, so Regina suggests Zelena, the baby, and Hades wait by the portal first. She asks Robin to give the baby to Zelena, and although he still mistrusts her sister, he agrees to trust Regina's judgement. After regaining her child, Zelena hugs Regina and thanks her, before leaving with Hades to wait at the portal. When Regina and her friends fail to show up later, Hades persuades Zelena to trust that the heroes can make it in time, without her knowing he is purposely holding them back. Zelena relents, but eventually uses the portal with her baby. Then, Hades follows them. Zelena, Hades, and the baby reach Storybrooke safely, but Hades refuses to go back into town, since Snow White is present and is unaware that he supposedly changed. Zelena leaves her baby with Hades, telling him to take the child to the mayor's office, as she heads off to assure Snow that he is a good person now. After killing King Arthur, Hades goes to the office, where the baby remains in her cradle as Regina and Robin attempt to break in to take her away. However, Hades catches the pair, and uses his Olympian Crystal to kill Robin. After Zelena uses the crystal to kill Hades, she takes the child to her father's funeral, where Regina laments that he never got to name his own child. Zelena notes that only one name, Robin, seems appropriate, and Regina agrees with the suggestion. That night, at the diner during Robin's wake, Zelena holds her daughter as she keeps Regina company. The next day, Granny is taking care of baby Robin as Zelena opens a portal to allow Merida, the Merry Men and the Camelot natives to return home. Zelena promises Roland that she will visit him soon, and will bring his baby sister, Robin, along too. Granny brings Robin towards Roland, who says goodbye by kissing the baby on her forehead. When Zelena has trouble closing the portal, Granny moves further back to keep the baby safe. In the next instant, Zelena, Snow, David and Hook are sucked into the portal and taken to another land. After Zelena escapes the other land and returns to Storybrooke, Regina invites her and baby Robin to move in with her. Zelena is busy caring for her child while unpacking her belongings when Regina comes home. When Regina tells her about their present crisis now that Hyde is in town, Zelena places baby Robin in her crib, lovingly telling her daughter to have a nap while she helps defeat Hyde. After having a big fight with Regina, Zelena takes baby Robin with her when she moves back into the farmhouse, where she finds the Evil Queen waiting for her inside. During one night, Zelena gets up to check on baby Robin, after hearing her crying. She finds her daughter missing from her crib, but upon stepping further into the room, she sees the Queen cradling and calming the baby with a rattle. The Queen talks to baby Robin, noting that she likes the rattle, an item that Cora once soothed her with when she herself was an infant. When Zelena questions her about the rattle, the Queen gives it to her as a gift and then sets down Robin in her crib. Fearing the Evil Queen may have gotten to Zelena, Regina grills her sister about whether the Queen came to her or not. Zelena shushes her and tells her to be quiet or she'll wake up Robin, who is sleeping. As Robin gurgles quietly in her bed, Regina sees a familiar looking rattle in the baby's crib and realizes the Queen did come to Zelena. After holding Archie hostage on the Queen's orders, Zelena eventually unbinds him to let him tend to baby Robin, and she instructs him to keep her daughter happy by bouncing her and making funny faces at her. The Queen persuades Zelena to leave with her for a girls' day out, and she threatens to kill Archie if he doesn't take good care of the baby while they are gone. As an extra measure to ensure Archie stays where he is, Zelena enacts a barrier spell on the house. During a day at the spa, the Queen encourages Zelena to once again embrace her wicked side, and this time, to allow her daughter a chance to learn to accept the real her. Upon returning home, she goes through with this plan by transforming Archie into a cricket in front of baby Robin. While Regina keeps the Queen and Zelena distracted outside, Snow and David sneak into Zelena's house to free cricket Archie as baby Robin is in her crib. After Archie flies away, Robin begins to cry, alerting Zelena to the intruders. Snow protests that they weren't going to hurt the baby, though Zelena still takes Robin out of her crib and looks to the Queen for protection. }} Family ---- Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References nl:Robin Category:Female Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters